Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, known as in Japan, are two video games announced for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS during E3 2013. They both act as the fourth entry in the ''Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games, which features several Nintendo characters. Development The game was first announced at E3 2011, but no further information was released due to Masahiro Sakurai working on finishing Kid Icarus: Uprising. At the start of 2012, the game was officially in production, but new information was not released until the following year. On June 11, 2013, two trailers were shown during a Nintendo Direct: one announcing the game and the Villager from Animal Crossing as a newcomer, and another announcing that Mega Man would also be a playable character. One more trailer was released before the end of E3 2013 showing that Wii Fit Trainer would be playable for the first time. Afterwards, the game's official site started revealing at least one playable character per month. Mega Man The original Mega Man appears as a playable character. Other Mega Man related appearances in the game include Rush (who uses Rush Coil), as well as Mega Man wielding several Special Weapons. The Wily Castle from Mega Man 2 appears as a stage, and the Yellow Devil appears on it as a stage hazard. Elec Man appears as an Assist Trophy character, and the Met as an enemy in Smash Run. Mega Man's moves Mega Man's confirmed moves: *Neutral ground/Aerial attack: Mega Buster *Strong down attack: Sliding *Dash attack: Top Spin *Strong up attack: Mega Upper *Side smash attack: Charge Shot *Up smash attack: Spark Shock *Down smash attack: Flame Blast *Foward aerial attack: Flame Sword *Backwards aerial attack: Slash Claw *Up aerial attack: Air Shooter *Down aerial attack: Hard Knuckle *Grab: Super Arm *Neutral special attack: Metal Blade *Side special attack: Crash Bomber *Down special attack: Leaf Shield *Up special attack: Rush Coil *Final Smash: Black Hole Bomb Additionally, Mega Man's Final Smash has him shooting a Black Hole Bomb which sucks opponents in. Inside the resulting vortex, MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, and the Star Force Mega Man appears alongside Mega Man before charging their busters to fire off a powerful Shining Laser-like beam from each simultaneously, doing major damage to the opponents who were sucked into the initial vortex. Mega Man's alternate costumes So far, Mega Man has four different color schemes. *Default dark blue and blue. *Red and white with red joints (Rush Coil) *Green and white with yellow joints. (Leaf Shield) *Dark yellow and yellow with green joints (Metal Blade) Playable characters with Mega Man and nine characters from the game.]] Confirmed characters so far: Assist Trophies Assist Trophies are items that, when picked up, will break and summon the character that was in the Trophy. Elec Man has been announced as an Assist Trophy. Gallery Daily.jpeg SmashBrosMegMan THUMB.jpeg Megaman Joins The Battle.png mega ife.png|Mega Man using Flame Blast. SSB WiiU - Wily Castle.png|Mega Man at Wily Castle. Mega Man SSB4 (2).jpg Mega Man SSB4 (3).jpg|Mega Man and Rush Mega Man SSB4 (4).jpg|Mega Man using the Leaf Shield Mega Man SSB4 (5).jpg|Mega Man using the Metal Blade Mega Man SSB4 (6).jpg|Mega Man using Rush Coil Mega Man SSB4 (7).jpg SSBJumpJump.jpg MegamanMarioSonic.jpg SSBMascots.jpg Mega Man SSB4 (8).jpg Mega Man SSB4 (9).jpg Mega Man SSB4 (10).jpg Mega Man SBB4 (11).jpg megabuster.jpg Screen-4.jpg Screen-6.jpg Screen-1.jpg SSB4 - Smash Run Mettaur.jpg|A Mettaur in Smash Run on Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Video Trivia *The silhouettes of the Robot Masters in the trailer introducing Mega Man are from their original official artwork. *Some text differs between the Japanese and English versions of the trailer to reflect localization differences, such as Clash Man/Clash Bomb becoming Crash Man/Crash Bomber, and Guts Man's serial number DRN 004 becoming DLN 004. *It has been noted that when Mega Man uses attacks that require both arms, he vents them afterwards. This is a nod to Super Adventure Rockman where he uses both Mega Busters to finish off Ra Moon while being warned by Dr. Wily that he could overheat himself while doing so. *Before Super Smash Bros. Mega Man appeared on the German Club Nintendo comics Super Mario: Die Bescherung and Super Mario: Die Verwandlung.Super Mario Wiki Therefore this will be the first meeting of Mega Man with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi in a video game. *Following the Archie Comics' storyline Worlds Collide, this game will mark the first encounter of Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog in a video game. **In addition, this marks the first time that Mega Man encounters Donkey Kong, Link, Zelda and Pit in a video game since they appeared in Captain N: The Game Master. **Incidentally, this will feature the first encounter between Mega Man and Samus Aran who have both appeared in Captain N, though the former appeared only in the cartoon, while the later was only in the comic. *This is the second time that Mega Man and Pac-Man appears in a fighting game together, the first being the PS3 version of Street Fighter X Tekken, although Mega Man's appearance was based on Bad Box Art Mega Man. *The above artwork done by Ryuji Higurashi was done in the same style that was used from the original Mega Man series Japanese box arts, with eight characters representing stage bosses and Bowser the main villain. *Mega Man's 8-bit sprite can be seen on Pac-Man's promotional picture. *Mega Man's Final Smash is similar to the Pokémon Trainer's Triple Finish from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. External links *Super Smash Bros. official site *SmashWikia, the Super Smash Bros. wiki *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U at Sonic News Network References es:Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii U games